Forever Loving You
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Sylvester proposes to Tweety on a date, and she happily accepts. What will follow this? Set after Defying the Odds, pairings and summary inside and rated for safety
1. Night to Remember

**Forever Loving You**

**(Recently, there have been changes in my plans. I decided not to do a four part saga and decided to just make a sequel. Also the spin-off story won't be seen. Nonetheless, I hope you continue to support my stories.)**

**Summary: **Sylvester decides to do the one thing that he knows will make Tweety happy forever, he decides to propose to her. But the road to marriage won't be easy, but since when doesn't Sylvester like a challenge?

**Pairings: **Sylvester/Tweety, Sylvia/Tyler and others

**Chapter 1: Night to Remember**

Sylvester the Cat had just finished getting himself ready; he was going out tonight, with none other than his girlfriend, Tweety Bird. It had been a month since they had gotten together, and things could not have been going better for them.

The two both first met on the first day that Tweety had come; he was the first one to see her and strangely, he started to have feelings for her without realizing. It took a cruise to Paris for Sylvester to understand; he had fallen in love with Tweety. He initially was unable to handle the pressure but thanks to everyone's help, he was able to announce their relationship to everyone.

Sylvester smiled to himself as those memories replayed in his head; it had taken him a while to get to where he was now, but he felt happy because it was completely worth it. He looked down to make sure that he had what he needed; he was hoping to surprise Tweety, and make this a night that she would never forget.

"Puddy, are you nearly ready? I don't want our table to be taken!" Tweety called, in her small innocent voice from downstairs. Sylvester heard her and smiled. "I'm coming!" he responded, and headed out of his room closing the door behind him. When he came downstairs, he looked to see Tweety waiting for him; she was wearing a small emerald green dress.

Sylvester looked at her, stunned. He could feel his heart race and a bright smile grew on his face. "Wow, Tweety, you look amazing." Sylvester smiled, amazed. Tweety smiled cutely at this compliment.

"Thanks, puddy." she responded, happily. The two remained silent for a few seconds, before Sylvester spoke up again. "So, should we get going?" he asked. Tweety nodded in agreement, and sat down on Sylvester's shoulder as the two both headed out, ready for the night.

The two didn't take long to arrive at the restaurant; as Sylvester opened the doors, Tweety looked over at him. "So why did you want us to go out tonight, puddy?" Tweety asked, looking up at Sylvester. Sylvester looked down at his little girlfriend and smiled.

"It's because I just want to enjoy a night out with my own special someone." Sylvester responded, and happily stroked Tweety, meaning that he was talking about her. Tweety smiled at this comment, and the two both headed to their table. Tweety could not help but look on at Sylvester as he was looking over both their menus.

'_He's been very secretive over the last few days. I wonder what's going on with him lately. Maybe, he has something special for me but wanted to wait until now to show me what it is! I can't wait for that!' _Tweety thought to herself. Sylvester looked up to see that Tweety was happily smiling at him.

"Tweety, are you okay?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah, I'm just really enjoying tonight." Tweety responded, with a big smile. Nodding in understanding, Sylvester then looked down at his menu and then looked up at her briefly again.

'_I don't know what to do. Should I really go through with this? She probably might not accept. Then again, how could she not? She has been so happy since I came into her life, and I want to do something that will make her happy forever. I'm not backing down; I can do this!' _Sylvester thought, and then he looked up at Tweety.

"Tweety, I have something I want to show you." Sylvester said, and held up a small guitar for Tweety to see. Tweety smiled with interest, seeing this. As Sylvester started playing, he also started to sing.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_I've tried to hide it so that no-one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're coming from_

_I don't care_

_As long as you love me_

When Sylvester finished, he looked to notice that Tweety was happily clapping. "That was wonderful, puddy!" she smiled, delighted. Sylvester then held one finger up to silence her.

"I still have to show you my surprise." Sylvester explained, and held up a box that was very tiny, so he had to keep his hand open and gave it to Tweety. "It's a little small, so you might need to open it." Sylvester added, giving it to Tweety. Surprised, Tweety took it from him and opened it up to see that there was a small diamond ring inside, one that was big enough to fit on her finger. As she put it on, she smiled.

"This is beautiful. Thank you, puddy." Tweety said, happily. But she was caught by surprise when Sylvester got out of his seat and got on one knee facing her straight in the eye.

"Tweety, I have wanted to do this for such a while. Bit, I wanted to wait so I could surprise you. I have loved you since I met you, and I want to be able to share that with you. Will you make me the happiest pussy cat in the world?" Sylvester asked. Tweety was amazed, and then she smiled.

"Of course I will." Tweety responded, happily. With this, Sylvester picked Tweety up and the two happily kissed. "This was a night I'll never forget." Tweety explained.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sylvester responded. It was certainly a night they wouldn't forget, because now they could be with each other forever.


	2. Announcements

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 2: Announcements**

The following morning, Sylvester explained to everyone what had happened. "You guys won't believe this, but... Tweety and I are engaged!" Sylvester smiled. To prove it, Tweety held up her finger with the small diamond ring on it. Everyone was amazed, seeing this and hearing it out from Sylvester.

"Congratulations, you two. I was hoping that you would do something like for her, Sylvester." Wile E. Coyote alongside his girlfriend, Natalie Coyote (otherwise known as Nat) said. "How could he not, Wiley? We all knew for sure that he wanted to make Tweety happy." Road Runner, with his girlfriend, Miley responded. Tweety smiled, and happily hugged Sylvester by the neck.

"I honestly don't know about this, you two. You both don't seem the couple that everyone would want to see." Daffy Duck commented. His girlfriend, Tina Russo Duck looked over at him annoyed, and Daffy shut his beak up in an instant. "Maybe not, but they're certainly not going to throw all of it away just because of what everyone else is going to think." Tina explained. Tweety nodded in agreement, but didn't notice how tightly she was holding Sylvester by the neck.

"Tweety, too tight..." Sylvester gasped, pointing down. Tweety looked up to notice that Sylvester's face had turned blue from a lack of air and let go, leaving Sylvester struggling to breathe again. "Sorry about that, puddy." Tweety commented, as she looked on at him.

"Have you two figured out about what you're going to do about your respective former partners, though?" Nat asked, worried. Sylvester and Tweety looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Nat?" Sylvester asked. "Well, you two aren't necessarily alone; Sylvester, you have your wife, Sylvia and Tweety has her ex-boyfriend, Tyler." Nat explained, pointing to the two as she mentioned who they still had. The two immediately understood and looked at each other, worried.

"She's right. I don't have any idea of what Sylvia will say when she finds out about this." Sylvester commented. Tyler's promise replayed through Tweety's head from those years ago, and she looked down in worry. "If Tyler finds out that I'm engaged to someone other than him, he'll be furious! Who knows what he will do to me, then?" Tweety asked, upset. Sylvester could see that she was worried, and looked over at her.

"Don't worry, Tweety. I'm sure we'll figure out what to do." Sylvester explained. But Tweety jumped off Sylvester's hand and flew up to their room to be alone. The rest looked on at this in surprise, wondering what had just happened.

"I think you should go talk with Tweety alone, Sylvester." Bugs explained. Sylvester nodded and headed upstairs; he slowly opened the door and looked inside to see that Tweety was lying on his pillow, crying. As he watched this on, Sylvester was alarmed.

"I don't believe this; remembering what Tyler said must have really got to her. It might not go well, but I guess I could try to help Tweety feel better; I'm sure it's what she needs." Sylvester said to himself. With this, he quietly came into the room and sat down on his bed looking at Tweety with her face buried in his pillow. Sylvester know he had to be careful with what he said; he didn't want things to go wrong.

"Tweety?" Sylvester asked. Tweety looked up to see him and Sylvester could tell that her eyes were filled with tears.

"Are you okay, Tweety?" Sylvester asked, picking her up to face him. Tweety wiped away her tears and looked to face Sylvester. "I'm scared, puddy. What will Tyler say when he finds out about this? I know for sure that he'll be really mad." Tweety explained. Sylvester was surprised, but he could understand why she was worried.

"I know why you worry about this, Tweety. But maybe you shouldn't; having some time to himself may have given Tyler time to think, maybe he might not be what he was before." Sylvester explained. "How do you know, puddy?" Tweety asked, uncertain.

"I can't really explain, but I just feel that way. I'm sure the same will be with Sylvia; she might understand that I have moved on. Besides, I'm not throwing away what happiness I've given you, am I?" Sylvester asked, smiling encouragingly. Tweety however felt further worried; she had no idea of what would happen, so how could she believe this just yet?

"Maybe, but Tyler said so himself! He said that if he can't have me, no one else can! How could I believe what you're saying when I know that Tyler will keep that promise? How, puddy?" Tweety asked, facing him upfront in a serious manner. Sylvester's expression saddened; he could see that Tweety knew better than he did. With that, he got off the bed and sat down while Tweety sat on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry, Tweety. I'm just trying to help you feel better, but I guess I'm not doing a good job at it." Sylvester said, sadly. Tweety thought to herself, and then smiled in understanding. She knew that Sylvester was trying, and she shouldn't get upset because of that. With this, she hugged Sylvester much to his surprise.

"It's not your fault, puddy. I know you're trying, and I appreciate that. I'm just letting myself worry over something that might not be a big deal. Thank you; I feel so happy you're here with me." Tweety said, happily. Sylvester smiled; he felt so happy that Tweety understood what he was doing. He would always be there for Tweety, and she would always be there for him.

"Tweety, I could never imagine myself without you. For me, a life like that would be empty. I wouldn't be where I am now, and you wouldn't have the happiness that you have now." Sylvester explained, smiling at last. Tweety happily nodded, knowing that what he was saying was true.

"You won't ever be alone, Tweety. I know that for sure... because I love you." Sylvester said. "I love you too, puddy." Tweety smiled. With that, the two happily kissed. They didn't care what difficulties they would have to face; they knew they would get through it together.


	3. New Arrivals

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 3: New Arrivals**

Later on that day, the team were all waiting for Sylvia and Tyler to come. The two who were most nervous were Sylvester and Tweety; they had no idea of how they were going to handle the fact that both their former partners were going to be here. Just then from their room, the two could hear a knock on the door.

"That's them." Sylvester said to himself. With this, he and Tweety both headed downstairs; they were going to take this on head-on. As the two stood at the door, Sylvester looked over at Tweety. "Remember, Tweety, act natural when you're talking to Tyler. I'll handle Sylvia." Sylvester whispered. Tweety nodded and with this, Sylvester opened the door. Sure enough, standing there was a female yellow wearing a purple bow around her neck and a small male canary. Sylvester smiled and happily hugged Sylvia.

"Hey, Sylvia! It's been such a long time since I last saw you. I've really missed you." Sylvester explained. Sylvia was surprised at first and then smiled. "I've missed you as well, Sylvester. I'm so happy I can get to see you again." Sylvia said, happily. Tweety looked at Tyler and smiled.

"Hi, Tyler." she said. "Hey, Tweety. It's been quite a few years, and I have to say that I've been really thinking about that night those years ago. I'm so sorry I didn't respect your wishes then; I guess I was upset about your rejection. Can you ever forgive this changed canary?" Tyler asked. Tweety was worried, and looked up at Sylvester who nodded rapidly.

"Of course, Tyler. I can never stay mad at you for long." Tweety responded. Delighted, Tyler happily hugged her.

"Oh, I knew you would take me back, Tweety! I just knew it!" Tyler smiled. Tweety smiled, but she was actually worried. She was unsure how long she could keep up this ruse, but she looked at Sylvester who winked at her, and she happily winked back.

"So Tyler, would you like to come inside?" Tweety asked. Tyler nodded, still happy with the fact that Tweety accepted him again. Sylvester followed with Sylvia, and the four came in to see the rest of the team waiting for them.

"So you two must be Sylvia and Tyler? It's great to meet you both." Nat smiled, being the first to go meet them. "Thank you, and who might you be?" Sylvia asked. Nat happily smiled at this.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Natalie, but I prefer being referred to as Nat. I'm Wiley's girlfriend." Nat said, as Wiley came over to prove it. Sylvia smiled to see this; she was wondering when Wiley was going to get a girlfriend.

"So, what are you both doing here?" Wiley asked. "We thought we'd visit Sylvester and Tweety since it had been a while we both last saw them, respectively." Tyler explained, as Tweety happily smiled at him. But then, Tyler noticed something; Tweety had a small engagement ring on her finger. "Tweety, what is this?" he asked, holding her hand up to see it. Tweety sighed and looked up at him.

"I didn't want to tell you this, Tyler. But... I'm now engaged." Tweety said. "To who?" Tyler asked, alarmed. Tweety flew up to Sylvester and sat down on his shoulder to show that it was him. "I'm getting married to Sylvester." Tweety explained, to which Sylvester nodded in agreement. Sylvia and Tyler looked at their partners, alarmed by what they had just heard.

"Is this true, Sylvester?" Sylvia asked, worried. Sylvester sighed and nodded. Sylvia looked on in shock, while Tyler's expression started to change from shock to immense anger.

"I warned you, Tweety. And now you're going to get it for this!" Tyler shouted. As he started to fly over to her for payback, Wiley held Tweety's birdcage up to lock Tyler in. "I don't think so, tough guy." Wiley explained. While this was happening, Sylvia was looking on at Sylvester who was saddened that Sylvia had to find out this way.

"Why, Sylvester? Why has this happened?" Sylvia asked, sadly. Sighing, Sylvester placed Tweety down and looked at his ex-wife straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Sylvia. But I guess I moved on after you left. But, I didn't think of how upset you would be over this. I'm sorry this has happened, but I guess I wanted to." Sylvester explained. Wiley then came over to Sylvia and Tyler.

"Sylvester's right. Sylvia, I know this is hard for you, but this is the choice that Sylvester made, and he is happy with it. And Tyler, have you no shame? Why would you use anything to get your way? Tweety is happy with who she has found; none other than Sylvester. He was able to make her happy, something you couldn't do. Don't you two think you could respect what they want; to be with each other?" Wiley asked. The two looked over to see Sylvester and Tweety nodding in agreement, and they could tell that Wiley was right; if they wanted to do the right thing by their partners, they had to respect the decision they made to be with each other.

"I understand, Sylvester. If this is what you want, then I'm not going to stand in the way of that." Sylvia explained. Sylvester smiled at this. Tyler got out of the birdcage and flew over at Tweety, who looked on at him in surprise. "Tyler?" Tweety asked; she was worried of what he had to say about this.

"I'm sorry, Tweety. I promised to respect your wishes, but now here I am, upset with the fact that you've found your happiness with someone else. I guess I always thought that only I could make you happy, but I was wrong. Someone else can make you happy when I can't; I hope you have the best with your future with this gentleman." Tyler explained, looking over at Sylvester. The rest started to cheer, while Sylvester and Tweety both kissed; they were happy with the fact that they could be with each other now.


	4. Unexpected Match

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Match**

That night, Sylvester was peacefully asleep in his bead, while Tweety was sleeping in her cage; they were both in their room. But, Sylvester was woken up by the sound of sobbing coming from outside. He slowly looked up and headed out to see Sylvia was sitting on the front steps of the house crying. Sylvester came over and sat down next to her.

"Sylvia? What's wrong?" Sylvester asked, concerned. Sylvia looked up at him and he could see that there were tears in her eyes. "I don't know about this, Sylvester." Sylvia responded, sadly. "About what?" Sylvester asked, confused.

"You getting married to Tweety. If that happens, I will be left by myself; I'll be alone. What am I going to do, Sylvester? I don't think I could take that." Sylvia explained, and she started crying again. Sylvester was alarmed, and he started to feel guilt rising inside; he didn't realise how Sylvia was actually affected by this. He didn't want to make Sylvia sad, but he also didn't want to ruin everything he and Tweety had established. As he looked at Sylvia, he had an idea. He gently tapped Sylvia, who looked up at him and he gently brushed away her tears.

"Don't cry, Sylvia. I think I know how to take care of everything." Sylvester said. "Really? How?" Sylvia asked, surprised. Sylvester explained everything silently to her, but after he finished, Sylvia stared at him alarmed.

"You're suggesting I should start to spend time with Tyler, Tweety's ex-boyfriend? But, we're both completely different! He's a bird, I'm a cat; there's no way that's possible." Sylvia said. Sylvester could understand what she was saying, but he was certain that this could work.

"Sylvia, I know that you and Tyler are different. But Tweety and I are both different, but now we're going to be married soon. I don't see why you and Tyler can't get along; you're both what the other isn't." Sylvester explained. Sylvia thought about it for a moment, and she started to think that maybe Sylvester was right; even though she and Tyler were different, she didn't see any harm in them spending time with each other.

"Thanks, Sylvester. I don't think that's such a bad idea." Sylvia said. Sylvester smiled at this response; he was hoping that Sylvia would agree with this idea. He just wanted Sylvia to be able to see that she could have her partner with someone else when he is out of her life soon. "If something goes wrong, I will be here so you can tell me." Sylvester explained, and went back inside. Sylvia smiled at this comment; that meant that Sylvester still cared for her even though he wasn't hers anymore.

That morning, Sylvia slowly looked into Tyler's bedroom to see him nearby sitting on his bead; he thinking about Tweety. "It's really going to be lonely without her with me." Tyler said. Sylvia backed up against the wall; she felt nervous about doing this. "This won't be easy, but I know for sure that this could turn out better than I think it will." Sylvia said to herself. With this, she slowly went inside, to which Tyler looked up to see her.

"Hey, Sylvia." Tyler said, and then he looked down again. Sylvia was a bit worried, but nonetheless she went over and sat down next to Tyler on his bed. "What are you thinking about, Tyler?" Sylvia asked, as Tyler looked up to see her.

"I'm thinking about Tweety. I know I need to accept that fact that she's moved on, but I just feel like I'll be lonely without her after she's married. I can't think of what to do about it, and that's what I can't decide on." Tyler explained. Sylvia was very surprised; she was stunned that Tyler actually related more to her experience that she thought. With this, she picked him up so he was looking directly at her.

"You aren't alone, Tyler. I'm also worrying about what I'm going to do when Sylvester's married to Tweety. So, I guess you could say we're both alone for the meantime, wouldn't you?" Sylvia asked. Tyler was alarmed, and then he started to think that Sylvia was right; they were both going through the same thing and weren't sure of what to do about it.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Sylvia?" Tyler asked. "Yes, Tyler?" Sylvia asked in response. Tyler started to feel nervous; he was uncertain of whether or not he should ask this. But he thought that maybe he should; it could do them a lot of good, and their lives could be changed for the better.

"I was wondering if... you and I could go out together, and have a bit of fun for the night." Tyler said. Sylvia was amazed; that was exactly what they needed. If they spent time with each other, they could get to know with each other better, and maybe start to be something more.

"I'd love to, Tyler. That would be wonderful." Sylvia smiled. With that, she happily kissed Tyler on the cheek. Tyler was stunned and then he started to smile; he had never felt as amazing as this, except for when he was going out with Tweety.


	5. Fun Night

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 5: Fun Night**

That night, Sylvia was finishing with adjusting her ruby red dress; she was looking forward to going out with Tyler. She was sure that maybe he could be the one to help her accept that Sylvester had moved on and was happy with who he had now.

"Are you nearly ready, Sylvia?" Tyler called from downstairs. "I'm coming, Tyler!" Sylvia responded, and headed out of her room closing the door behind her. As she headed down the stairs, Tyler smiled noticing how amazing Sylvia looked.

"How do I look, Tyler?" Sylvia asked. "You don't need to ask, Sylvia, because I think you look wonderful." Tyler responded, brightly. Sylvia couldn't stop herself from blushing hearing this, and Tyler could tell that she was very happy with this compliment.

"We'll be back later, okay everyone?" Sylvia asked. The rest nodded, and with this, Sylvia and Tyler both headed out to have some fun tonight. The two both walked down the streets, and Sylvia looked up at the starry night sky above them.

"Isn't this beautiful, Tyler?" she asked. "Yeah, it is. It always reminds me of when Tweety and I were going out together, and we would always sit outside looking out at this very sky." Tyler responded. Sylvia looked at him; she could tell that he still thought about her even though he had accepted the fact that she had moved on.

"Maybe you'll be able to continue looking out at that sight, except with someone else." Sylvia said. Tyler nodded, knowing she was right. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like Sylvia was the one that he was really looking for, but he never realized that until now when he was spending time with her.

"Sylvia?" Tyler asked. "Yes, Tyler?" Sylvia asked in response, looking over at him. Tyler wasn't very sure of how to say this; he had never felt something like this ever since he had been going out with Tweety. But those days were long past, and now he found himself with someone who could really what he needed.

"I have never felt this way before for anyone else. But, I guess I'm really starting to see that maybe the best partner is who you never expect." Tyler explained. Sylvia smiled, understanding what he meant.

"I feel the same way too, Tyler." she responded, to which Tyler smiled at her answer. But then, he noticed something that got his attention. "Sylvia, look at that!" he smiled. Sylvia looked with him to see that he was pointing to a night club, and was very surprised; she wasn't expecting that they would go to a place like this.

"Why don't we go in? Maybe we could have a bit of fun while we're there." Tyler said. Sylvia felt a bit concerned, but Tyler did say that they were going to go have some fun, so she didn't see anything that wrong with this idea.

"I don't see why not." Sylvia said, and the two both headed inside the club. They were both surprised by the sight; it was full, with a disco taking place nearby while a disco ball spun slowly above them. The two both sat down at the bar to get themselves something.

"I'll have a soft drink, and the missus will have a water." Tyler said. As the bar attendant left, Tyler looked over at Sylvia. "So Sylvia, what do you think of this night so far?" he asked. Sylvia looked over at him and sighed.

"To be honest, this isn't exactly what I have expected. I thought we were going somewhere else; somewhere we could really enjoy ourselves and get to know each other." Sylvia explained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But, I was hoping that we could have some fun." Tyler responded. "Well, this isn't exactly the type of fun I like. My type of fun includes going shopping, and being able to go to different place I haven't been before." Sylvia explained. Tyler sighed; he could tell that Sylvia was a bit difficult for him to please, because she was very different from him.

"I'm sorry about this, Sylvia. I didn't realise that you had different views from me." Tyler said, sadly. Sylvia smiled with understanding, and picked up her drink as they had come during their conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Tyler. I appreciate the fact that you're trying, and I like it. I'm just happy that you're taking me out somewhere; it's better than nothing." Sylvia smiled. Tyler smiled, knowing she was right; she liked the fact that he was trying. But then, he smiled when he saw that the dance-floor had cleared considerably.

"It looks good, Sylvia. Would you like to dance?" Tyler asked. "I'd love to, Tyler." Sylvia responded, happily. With this, both put down their empty glasses and made their way to the dance floor. Tyler stood on Sylvia's hand and she took his in two of her fingers. As the two danced, everyone else looked to see them.

"Look at them. I have never seen such a pair like this." One person said, as the group looked on at them. "Yeah, but they remind me so much of Sylvester and Tweety. Despite what others said about them, they always remained close to each other. I'm sure that these two will be very much the same." Another person beside them said. Sylvia and Tyler looked to see everyone and smiled; their new relationship was much like Sylvester and Tweety.

Later on that night, Sylvia and Tyler headed out of the night club ready to go home. "I had such a fun time tonight, Tyler. Thanks for taking me out; I really appreciated it." Sylvia said, looking over at Tyler who sat on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you thought so, Sylvia. We should do this more often, don't you think?" Tyler asked. Sylvia happily nodded, and the two nuzzled; it could take a while, but they knew for sure that their relationship would turn into something amazing.


	6. Preparations

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

The next morning, the team were gathered because Sylvester had an important announcement for everyone to hear. "Everyone, I have some exciting news. Tweety and I have announced our wedding date!" he smiled. Everyone was so happy to hear that, and Sylvester looked over at Tweety to see that she was happily smiling at him.

"I have been waiting for this so long, puddy." Tweety said. "So have I, Tweety. But now, I'm happy to say that this is going to be soon." Sylvester responded. Delighted, Tweety happily hugged Sylvester; she was so happy that her dream was going to be realized.

"So, have you decided who's going to be in charge of what?" Wiley asked, as Nat sat beside him. Nodding, Sylvester got out a small check board.

"I got everyone arranged for a certain job. Wiley and Nat will be in charge of choosing where the wedding is held. Sylvia and Tyler will both have floral arrangements and decorations. The rest can do wedding gifts." Sylvester explained. Tweety looked at his list in interest.

"You really have this in control, don't you puddy?" she asked. "Yeah. That's because I want this to be the day that you want, and one that everyone will have been helping out with." Sylvester explained. Tweety smiled at this; this was going to be an amazing wedding. But then much to Sylvester's surprise, Nat looked at the list and noticed something.

"There are two other jobs here. Tweety needs to find her wedding dress and Sylvester needs to find a special gift for her to give before the wedding." Nat explained. Both looked at each other; they didn't take those into account.

"Could I do the dress with Tweety?" Lola asked. "Certainly, Lola. I was about to ask you that myself." Sylvester responded. Lola smiled at this, and she and Tweety were out the door in an instant, much to everyone else's surprise.

"So, does everyone else know what they're doing?" Sylvester asked. The rest nodded, and they were off while Sylvester was left by himself. Once he was alone, Sylvester sat at the table to think.

"What could I get for Tweety what I know she will love?" Sylvester asked himself. He started to smile almost immediately; he had an idea! He immediately headed out of the house to head out to town; he was sure he could get something special there.

Wiley and Nat were both heading through the street, looking for the right place to have the wedding. Nat was looking at a recommendation guide for ideas. "Look at this, Wiley! This thing says that a great place would be somewhere they both could love." Nat smiled. Wiley looked with her to see that the suggestion was out on the coast, and smiled; he was sure that hadn't been done before.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, Nat." Wiley said. Nat smiled at this; she felt lucky that she met Wiley when she did. She wasn't sure of where she would be without him, but she knew that it definitely wouldn't be here with him.

At the mall, Sylvia and Tyler were both looking around for their assorted items. "What do you think, Tyler? This is the type of fun I like to have." Sylvia smiled. Tyler just rolled his eyes and looked down at their list; they needed to get floral arrangements and gifts for both Sylvester and Tweety.

"Are you sure you know where we need to go, Sylvia?" Tyler asked. "Yes, I do. We need to go to the florist and to other shops to find gifts; it doesn't sound too hard." Sylvia responded, happily. Tyler was alarmed; he was so unaware of what girls were like whenever shopping. He knew that things were really going to get out of hand, and he wasn't going to enjoy this very much.

Meanwhile, Lola and Tweety were both looking for the wedding dress Tweety would wear on the day. "So, what do we need to look for, Tweety?" Lola asked, looking over at the small bride-to-be.

"I'd like something that is my size, but also something that I could wear for the whole night." Tweety explained. Lola noticed something nearby and smiled. "We could use one of these little flower girl dresses. All we need is a small veal, and you'll be a perfect bride." Lola explained. Tweety smiled; that was exactly what she was looking for.

Meanwhile in town, Sylvester was looking for a gift he could give Tweety. "How am I going to find what I need this way? I don't want Tweety to be upset on the day." Sylvester said to himself. That was when he heard someone calling him.

"Bonjour, Sylvester!" Surprised, Sylvester looked to see that it was Penelope, a long time friend of his. She was running her own florist sale, to his surprise. "Hey, Penelope. It's been a while. Weren't you heading for a vacation in France when I last saw you?" Sylvester asked.

"Yes, but I cut my vacation short and decided to start running my own business here. How have you been?" Penelope asked. Sylvester smiled; he felt happy to be able to talk with Penelope again after she had been away for a while.

"Things have gotten really busy lately. I met this really nice girl; a small canary, mind you. Her name's Tweety." Sylvester explained. Penelope was surprised; she didn't see this coming. "Really? I didn't hear that while I was here." she commented.

"I figured you wouldn't have. Anyway, long story short, we're getting married and I need to find a special gift for her." Sylvester responded. Penelope smiled; she had just the thing for this.

"That's wonderful! Since you're here, I have something that I've wanted to sell." Penelope said, and showed Sylvester a heart made entirely out of flowers. Sylvester smiled; this was just what he was looking for.

"This is beautiful. Tweety will love this. Thanks, Penelope." Sylvester smiled. Penelope smiled at this compliment, but then Sylvester turned around to see that Tweety was behind him the entire time he was talking to Penelope. Alarmed, Sylvester immediately hid his gift behind his back.

"Oh hi, Tweety! I was just telling my friend here about you." Sylvester explained, nervously. Tweety crossed her arms; she had a feeling something wrong was going on here.

"Tweety, I got something for you." Sylvester said, and showed Tweety the flower heart. Upon seeing this, the smile started to return to her face; she suddenly felt terrible for even starting to doubt Sylvester.

"Puddy, this is the best present I've ever gotten. I love it. Thank you so much." Tweety smiled, and she happily hugged Sylvester. Sylvester smiled upon seeing this; he was glad to see that Tweety was happy.


	7. The Big Day

**Forever Loving You**

**Chapter 7: The Big Day**

It was the big day at last, and everyone sat in their rows that they had set themselves. Sylvester stood at the front, wearing a tuxedo with the bow and everything else. But, he found it surprisingly uncomfortable. "Are you sure you guys couldn't find a bigger size?" Sylvester asked, as he struggled to make himself more comfortable.

"Sorry about that, Sylvester. It was the only one we could find that was close to your size." Nat explained, as she and Wiley sat together at the front. "Are you all right up there?" Wiley asked. Sylvester nodded; this seemed really big for him, but he knew that it would all be worth it. He looked up and smiled to see that Tweety was being escorted by Speedy; he was the only one that was close to her size, right behind Junior. As Tweety turned to see Sylvester, he smiled at how amazing she looked.

But something was bothering Tweety a little; during the recession, she looked to see that Tyler wasn't anywhere among the rows. "I wonder where he could have gotten off to. I'm sure that he was going to come." Tweety said to herself. Sylvester looked to notice that she seemed a bit distracted.

"Are you okay, Tweety?" he asked, concerned. Tweety nodded and looked back at the front with him. Before the two could continue, they were interrupted when they could hear a small but deep voice coming from not far. They turned around to see that it was Tyler, but he was in a costume that seemed far too big for him. "What's going on?" Sylvester asked, quietly. Tweety shrugged; she had no idea herself.

"I am Timothy, and I am here to see to it that this marriage is not complete!" Tyler said, in a voice that was very unconvincing. The rest stared at him in disbelief, and Sylvester covered his face in his hands; he felt unbelievably embarrassed. Nat got up, and pulled the mask off to see that sure enough, it was Tyler.

"We knew it was you, Tyler! What's with you?" Nat asked, crossing her arms. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted this to have a bit of fun, but it didn't turn out well, did it?" Tyler asked. The rest shook their heads, but strangely Tweety started to smile.

"Actually, I thought that was good while it lasted. Do you think you could do that at Wiley and Nat's wedding?" Tweety asked. The rest started to laugh, while Wiley just blushed and Nat smiled, and happily hugged him tight. "I'll be looking forward to that." Nat smiled. Wiley sighed; he knew Nat would never let him live it down after it was over.

After that little fiasco, Sylvester and Tweety both looked at each other. "You know, Tweety, it's hard for me to believe that just over a month ago, the thought of even being friends with a bird was impossible. Now look at me; I'm getting married to the one I've come to love and be there for when she was down after a failed romance." Sylvester commented. Tweety felt like she would cry; she had tears building up in her eyes as she was listening to Sylvester.

"I didn't think so either. I thought that I should stay away after that went wrong, but I guess I'm glad I made the choice to be friends with you, because that got me to where I am now." Tweety smiled. With this, the two happily kissed while everyone else cheered for him. Tyler smiled; he was sure that Tweety would be happy with Sylvester. Sometime later, Tweety noticed Junior sitting by himself, who then looked up to see her.

"Could I have a dance with my little son?" Tweety asked, holding out her hand to Junior. Junior smiled; Tweety had kept her promise she made to help him out, and now she was what he needed, his mother. "Of course, Mother." Junior responded, and took Tweety's hand; he was happy that the family was now complete, even it wasn't quite how he wanted. But then again, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sylvester smiled as he watched this on; he was glad that Junior was happy as well, and he looked to see Sylvia and Tyler dancing nearby together. "Hey, Sylvia?" Tyler asked, looking up at her. "Yes, Tyler?" Sylvia asked in response.

"The next time we have a date, why don't we go somewhere you want to?" Tyler asked. Sylvia smiled in delight at this, and she noticed Sylvester watching them on and headed over to him.

"Thank you so much, Sylvester. I haven't felt this happy for such a long time, and now I'm with someone who I know is right. I hope you and Tweety have a wonderful life together." Sylvia explained. Looking to see Junior and Tweety dancing together, Sylvester smiled; he knew that Sylvia was right.

"Thanks, Sylvia. You have fun with Tyler as well." Sylvester responded. Sylvia nodded, and headed back with Tyler. Sylvester headed back over to Junior and Tweety and picked Tweety up. "Do you mind if I have a dance with my little bride and your new mother, Junior?" Sylvester asked. Junior happily shook his head; he didn't mind at all.

"Oh, this is the best, puddy. I have the life I've wanted, and it's with someone who I love and loves me in return." Tweety said. Sylvester smiled; he was happy he made the right choice that time ago, because he was now where he wanted to be.


End file.
